Figs are tasty
by Dragon Queen Dreamer
Summary: .:FIggy:. fang tries to leave Iggy behind, and Iggy isn't too happy. Ignore the title, it means nothing. please R


A/N: Hello! This is my second MR fic, my first was a songfic called 'I wish I had an angel'. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't worry about the title, it has nothing to do with the story. The figs refer to FIggy.

Warnings: FIggy. Meaning yaoi, shounen ai, Boy/boy relationships, whatever you want to call it.

Disclaimer: you see the word Queen in my pen name? It means I'm female. James Patterson is not female. Is there any way I could be James Patterson? NO.

_I have known Fang for my entire life, longer that either of us can remember. For 15 years we have been friends. For the past two years, I have loved him. I know its absurd, but its true._

_From the moment we first met, our cages at the school side by side, we were the best of friends. While I still had my sight we did everything together, our lives entwined as is only possible for brothers. Of course, Max was there as well, and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel came later, but the initial bond between us held stronger than any other that followed._

_When I lost my sight he was the first I turned to for support. I tried to convince myself than it was because he was the right height to guide me, but I guess our friendship lasted. I had thought that once I lost my sight he would ignore me, but he still included me as much as ever, if not more. Even though I could never again see the results of our escapades together, through his voice, the entire world recreated itself for me in my mind._

_Then Jeb freed us from that hated place, and led us in an experience of a completely new lifestyle. We were safe, no one was testing us or taking our blood, and for once, someone cared for all of us. For us it was like heaven on earth. Complete with angels. We almost became a 'normal' family, whatever that is._

_Then Jeb left, and we were sure he was dead. We survived through each other, although our time alone wasn't without casualties. I felt Fang change from the innocent boy I had known in my childhood; to the cold silent being he was now. The younger ones depended on us completely, on our strength, so we had to act strong, even when we weren't. I am ssure that, in that way, I was the luckiest. At least my eyes couldn't give me away. Of course that didn't keep them from Angel, but mainly, I was protected._

_Sometime during that first year without Jeb, I fell in love with him. I tried to convince myself that it was just the mixed up emotions of a teenage boy, fuelled by raging hormones. I was sure it would go away if I ignored it, but it didn't. It grew, into the full blown love I felt for him now._

_Break_

"Hey Iggy," I looked up, startled from my thoughts by Fang's call. "You know about this latest mission?" without waiting from me to confirm that I did, he continued in a rush. "I want you to stay behind, with Gazzy and Angel. This is mainly a surveillance mission, you know, spying and such."

Sure I loved Fang, but right now I hated him with an almost equal force. How dare he imply that I was useless for surveillance? I could hear things that no one else could.

"Are you OK with that, Iggy?" His voice sounded cautious as I stood up. My absolute anger must have showed on my face.

"No I'm not OK," I spat the words at him, then threw my fist at his face, a feeling of satisfaction welling through me as I felt it connect. "How dare you treat me as nothing, just because I lack one thing that you just happen to have. I can hear better than everyone else in this group, or had you forgotten. Do you thing I like being like this, do you think I don't miss being able to see your face. My memories of all of you are so old, I still remember you as a ten year old bot. Do you thing I like living this life?" I opened my wings, tears streaming down my face as I took off. I had to get away.

After a few minutes I heard wingbeats behind me, but I stayed facing forwards, determined to ignore whoever was chasing me. Of course I knew that even if I did turn I couldn't have seen who it was anyway but it was reflex.

"Iggy, wait!" It was Angels voice, I was safe to slow down.

She slowly caught up to me, her much smaller wings struggling. when she reached my side, she said "He didn't mean to hurt you, you know. He only wanted to protect you. He would hate to see you in any danger."

"I can't forgive what he said. He made me feel useless." _I love him so much, though._ Even though I knew Angel could read thoughts, I couldn't stop this coming, unbidden, into my mind.

"He loves you too," she said innocently. "More than you can imagine," she paused for a second. "and no, he doesn't think you're weak, you're the strongest person he knows. You should go back and talk to him. He really wants you to."

"Why should I do what he wants? I'm not his slave." I began to flap faster, pulling away from Angel.

"you can't run. He'll be here soon," she yelled, giving up on staying at my pace. "He loves you, so accept it." Then she was gone.

I realised that I had no idea where I was. I had no way to get back to the others. I was lost and alone, and I could feel that night was quickly coming in.

It wasn't long before I realised that I regretted what I had said to Fang, and I wished that he was next to me. I landed on the ground, my wings exhausted. Sitting, I leant against a rock, wishing that I had never made today's mistakes.

Somehow, I slowly slipped into sleep, and the blissful blackness of unconciousness.

--break—

I woke hours later to someone gently shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes uselessly, then smiled, recognising the hands on my shoulders.

"Fang." My voice was almost a whisper.

Suddenly, large arms wrapped themselves around me, and lips at my ear whispered, "thank god you're safe. I don't know what I would nave done If I hadn't been able to find you."

I wrapped my own arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel his breath in my hair as he looked down at me. Then his hands moved back from around me, and I moved back, frowning.

"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling that the words barely expressed what I felt. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

I felt him shake his head as he replied. "I'm the one who should be apologising. I never should have even thought to leave you behind."

"No really, I…"

"If you want to take the blame that badly, you can have it. I don't particularly want to get into an argument of this kind." I could hear the smile in his voice, and an answering one was born on my face.

His arms came around me once again, and this time, his lips came down, catching mine in soft chaste kiss. I couldn't believe what was happening, so I just let it happen, not responding.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back slightly, although not letting go of me. Realising I hadn't responded, I slipped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Once again his lips met mine, but this time the kiss was stronger, deeper. His arms held me tightly to him, and one of my hands strayed to his hair, playing with its remembered darkness, while the other slipped under the hem of his shirt.

At the first touch of his tongue against my lips I started, a spark flicking down my spine. Slowly but willingly I opened my mouth, allowing him access. As his tongue flicked against mine I let out a small moan, and heard an answering sound from the back of his throat.

What felt like a blissful eternity later, we pulled apart to catch our breaths, chests heaving. Fangs arms slipped away from around my shoulders, and he moved to sit next to me. I leant my head on his shoulder, and he entwined his fingers with mine, resting them on his knee.

Pressing my lips to his shoulder, I said, "Do you promise to never leave me behind again, now that you know that I hate it?"

"I don't want to see you hurt…"

"Fang…" I said warningly. I heard him laugh slightly.

"Of course I won't. After this time, I don't think I would dare to. Think what I'd have to do to apologise next time."

Smiling, I lifted my lips to his again. Now that I knew, I would ever have to hear of his injuries from another. I would be by his side always, for every waking moment of my life, protecting him where I could.

When we pulled apart, Fans siled at me. "how will we tell the others? Angel already knows, obviously, and Nudge might have been able to work it out. But the others… they won't know unless Nudge blabbed. And if she didn't, we're gonna have to tell them. Nightmare," he shuddered jokingly. " I wonder how they'll take it?"

Standing, Fang gripped my hand, pulling me to my feet. Thinking, I said "Gazzy and Max will be surprised, but thy will accept it without too much bother. And either way, Nudge will want to _talk about it,_" each of us shuddered at that thought. "But what's the bet that Angel or Nudge will have told them, and they're waiting anxiously for our return so that we can answer their questions?"

"'Kay, five dollars that they already know." He laughed, spreading his wings, and I felt him rise into the sky. Quickly, I followed him. Our hands stayed tightly joined for the entire time, partly for guidance, partly for the simple joy of being together.

I felt Fang begin to descend, as we came to our current home. I could hear the questioning voices of the others, but Fang gripped my hand, reassuring me. I could survive the questions, we were together.

If I was with fang, I could face anything at all.

Too bad I owed him five dollars.

End

well? Did you enjoy it? Was Fang really OOC? Should I continue this into a chaptered story? Tell me in a review!! I love receiving them, they make me happy XDXDXDXDXD

luv

DQD


End file.
